Amando el odio
by LoelGrey
Summary: Por fin he podio actualizar este fic... esta maldito, lo sabia Aqui otra vez, espero que esta vez sin fallo tecnico KADAJ x SEPHIROT.


**Amando el odio**

Kadaj estaba en su habitación. Sephirot le había encerrado, castigándole por haber estado con Cloud de forma amistosa.

FLASHBACK:

Cloud había intentado de convencer a Kadaj de que su manera de actuar es mala y de que Sephirot debería ser aniquilado igual que todos, pero si él quisiera vivir, debería tomar el camino del bien y le ayudaría a encontrar amigos. Unos amigos sería lo mas importante de la vida. Justo cuando Kadaj quería dar la mano a Cloud, alcanzándole, levantándose tras una lucha a muerte, Sephirot había aparecido. Le había empujado con su espada hasta un árbol lejano y siguió luchando con Cloud en su lugar.

Por culpa del impacto con el árbol había perdido el conocimiento.

FIN FLASHBACK

Kadaj estaba despierto, rabioso, lleno de odio y rabia contra su hermano, su creador, su master. Pero justo cuando este mismo abrió la puerta, Kadaj se quedó mirándole como un niño perdido.

"Sephirot, porque..:" Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Sephirot había alcanzado su cama, donde estaba sentado, y le había empujado contra las sabanas.

"Sí vuelves a desobedecerme, te mataré, de forma lenta y cruel."

"Lo.. lo siento Sephirot..." Kadaj apartó la cara y en este instante, Sephirot le mordió el cuello, casi arrancándole un trozo de carne. El joven gritó de dolor y placer al mismo instante y Sephirot notó el bulto que se había formado debajo de su cadera.

"Así que te atraigo eh? Te gusto? Te gusta mi cara de ángel caído, mi pelo platino, liso como la seda, mis ojos verdes que te perturban como agujas? Mis roces suaves que encienden el fuego en tu cadera?"

"PARA!"

Entonces Sephirot le pegó en la cara.

"A mi no me des ordenes!"

Y le besó profundamente mientras con una mano, sujetando la mano de Kadaj, con la otra empezó abrir los botones de su armadura. Kadaj no era tonto, pero no podía creer de lo que su creador estaba haciendo.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Kadaj cogió aire y empezó a gritar como un loco salvaje. Sephirot quitó su espada de la espalda y dio un golpe bruto con el mango en la cabeza de Kadaj. Sus ojos se abrieron y un pequeño río de sangre bajó de su frente y bajo por el ojo izquierdo hasta la mejilla.

Se había cayado del susto.

"Dime Kadaj... para que quieres ser diferente a mi, porque quieres ser más fuerte? Que piensas?" Con la gabardina semi abierta mostrando un poco de torso, bajó a la cara de Kadaj, besándole en la frente de dónde brotaba la sangre.

"Te haré sentir lo que significa tener mas poder, te haré sentir lo que significa ser mi alter ego, te haré sentir lo que significa ser mío!" Siguió hablando, mientras desnudaba a Kadaj sin resistencia.

Con el cuerpo desnudo mostrando todo a su amo, Kadaj apartó la cabeza hacia el otro lado, mirando furiosamente hacía la pared y tensó sus músculos, por si Sephirot quería hacerle más daño aun.

El mayor sonreía ligeramente, al saber que Kadaj nunca admitiría que su cuerpo iba a sentir lo siguiente y que su mente también pronto o tarde le iba traicionar.

Con los dedos rozó los pezones suavemente, y luego las atrapó entre sus dedos, apretándolas un poco y cada vez más, hasta usar sus uñas largas y pellizcarlos de tal modo de que Kadaj soltó un sollozo.

Entonces paró, siguió el camino hacia abajo con los dedos, acariciando cada centímetro de carne expuesta hasta llegar a la cadera del joven. Apretando el hueso de la cadera bajó con sus labio hasta el ombligo y untó su lengua en él, girándola, sacándola y volver a meterla. Kadaj cerró su boca e intentó pensar en la lucha que tuvo con Cloud.

Pero poco después notaba como la lengua bajaba más hacia abajo y que Sephirot sonreía tras ver la erección de Kadaj, ya que éste estaba semi erecto.

"Buen chico, así me gusta." Entonces Sephirot abrió sus pantalones para sacar su miembro erecto y apartar bruscamente las piernas del más joven. "Esto te será de advertencia, ejercicio y sobretodo experiencia" murmuró Sephirot en los oídos de Kadaj antes de meterle su enorme miembro y hacer gritar a Kadaj.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pero Sephirot no paró, una vez dentro empujaba un poco mas para llenarle completamente y esperó hasta que Kadaj se estaba acostumbrando un poco a su tamaño, cuando los músculos se ablandaron un poco, el soldado sacó su miembro lentamente, hasta la punta. Toda su longitud estaba cubierta de sangre.

-Kadaj todavía es muy estrecho, eso significa que todavía es mío!- Pensó Sephirot cuando volvió a introducirse por completo, lentamente, y poco a poco aumentó el ritmo, así incrementando su propio placer.

Unos minutos mas tarde Sephirot igual que Kadaj estaban gimiendo de placer y dolor, cada uno a su ritmo, intentando sumergirse al ritmo del otro, sin éxito. Entre arañazos, mordiscos, gritos y movimientos llenos de placer, Sephirot aumentó el ritmo otra vez más y llenó a Kadaj hasta el fondo.

El joven gritaba de placer y dolor, pero no podía negarse en que su cuerpo lo había aceptado hace un rato y que quería más y más. Kadaj gimiendo y uniendo sus piernas para así a profundizar la penetración, suplicando a su general y casi llorando su nombre una y otra vez.

"Sephirot... por favor... más.. más!"

"Sí... más... Kadaj... oh sí..."

Entrando y saliendo cada vez mas rápido y mas profundo, empezó a estimular el miembro de Kadaj para que llegaran al mismo momento.

"Sephirot... más.. más rápido... ah... si... más... mas... mas..." suplicando a su general y a su cuerpo al mismo instante para que llegara a su climax, quería sentir el placer que solamente Sephirot le podía producir.

Unos instantes y a profundizaciones más tarde, llegaron la mismo instante, gritando de placer.

Sephirot sacó su miembro de Kadaj, respirando hondo, aguantándose sobre sus codos y sus uñas agarradas en la sabana encima de Kadaj.

Kadaj con la cabeza girada hacia un lado, los ojos cerrados y respirando fuerte.

Un poco después, Sephirot se levantó, y salió de la habitación.

En la puerta se giro, porque Kadaj le había murmurado algo que no podía entender y le volvió a preguntar.

"Qué has dicho?"

"Estoy harto de ser lo que tu quieres que sea."

FIN.


End file.
